Arantian Crocodile
Origins and Distribution The Arantian Crocodile is a type of Crocodile found in the rivers and waterways of south-western Allansia. It has been recorded from flooded underground corridors within the Tomb of Akharis in the wastes north of of the city of Rimon. - 48 Arantian Crocodiles are also likely to be found throughout Arantis, especially along the banks of the River Eltus, as well as the jungles and swamps between Arantis and the Snakelands. Additionally, although there are no direct reports, it is possible that Arantian Crocodiles dwell in the sewers of cities like Halak and Rimon, where they are preyed upon by larger creatures such as the Karkarus. - p.85, 91 Description Arantian Crocodiles are large reptiles, around four metres long. They have four legs with webbed feet, a vertically-flattened tail for propelling them through the water, and long, tooth-filled jaws for catching prey. Arantian Crocodiles are covered in armoured scales that range in colour from yellow through green and grey, to almost black. Special Abilities Similar to other Crocodiles, Arantian Crocodies are not so skilled when fighting on land (their skill being reduced by 2 points), but if they can lure or drag their prey into the water to fight, they will prove deadly opponents. - p.31/?? This is represented by making an opponent fighting a Crocodile reduce their Attack Strength by 1 whilst standing waist-deep in water. Alternatively, there are a range of skill modifiers for combat depending on whether the victim is knee-deep in water (-2), waist-deep (-4), up to their neck (-6), or swimming (-8). - p.166 Further Notes , the Crocodile-headed Djarat aspect of Aqualis, Lord of Rivers and Ferryman of the Gods|thumbnail|250px|right]] *Arantian Crocodiles are known for their voracious appetites, and they spend much of their day swimming in search of fish, or larger prey if they are lucky, visible only as a pair of eyes peeking out above the surface of the water. The rest of the time they will be basking on the shore in the sun. Arantian Crocodiles may be tremendously aggressive, and are not afraid to attack men or other creatures which disturb them. *Arantian Crocodiles are sacred to the Cult of Akharis because they are such efficient killers. *It is believed that the Djarat god Cracca has the head of an Arantian Crocodile. - 14, 45, 255, 275 *When talking about the southern swamplands in general (and this includes both Arantis and Silur Cha), all references to Crocodiles are either Arantian Crocodiles or Silur Cha Crocodiles, respectively. - p.155 *The desert-dwelling reptilian horror known as the Rasaur is described as having six Crocodile legs. - 324 These may have been originally taken from an Arantian Crocodile. *Three Arantian Crocodiles are part of the Riddling Reaver's Powdered Creature collection. - p.216 Their stats are slightly lower than normal (skill 7 stamina 7), which means they are either immature specimens or perhaps examples of the related Silur Cha Crocodile airlifted across the Gulf of Shamuz aboard either the Riddling Reaver's airship or the Twice Shy. *Arantian Crocodiles are known to be preyed upon by both shoals of Piranha, - 259, 350 and the more solitary Giant Eel. - p.44/?? See Also References Category:Reptiles Category:Beyond the Pit Entries